A Silver Engagement
by APoeticHeart1215
Summary: A few months has passed since the foal napping of Toby by Queen Chrysalis. Although he is over the traumatic experience, there is a certain filly who would like to make sure he is okay, and decides to take him on their first date. Cover Art by my good friend on FimFiction: ShutterGuy


**A Silver Engagement**

In the land of Equestria, it was a beautiful summer evening as Princess Luna's moon rose majestically in the sky, casting a warm blanket of light over the land. In the town of Ponyville, a calm, peaceful silence roamed through the small community while the towns' ponies were in their homes enjoying dinner. All the towns' ponies except for one young filly who was strolling along the streets toward a lone cottage that sat atop of the hill just beyond the town.

Letting out a heavy sigh Silver Spoon stopped trotting for a little bit, and looked up at the star-filled sky. She was wearing an all-white dress with white lace, and white shoes on all four hooves. She was on her way to take her special little

She closed her eyes, and softly whispered "Oh Luna's moon, please let this night be special for my little sweetie pie of a colt friend. He truly deserves after all he has been through; with the loss of his mother, the abuse from his father, and most recently being foal napped by that evil mare." Her brows furrowed with frustration at the memories. She shook them away as she trotted over the bridge, nearing Fluttershy's and Toby's home.

Inside the cottage, Toby was making sure he looked alright as he stood up on a stool in the bathroom, and looked in the mirror. He grew a couple inches in the past few months, reaching up to the chin of his mom and aunties, and coming up eye level with the fillies. However he was still a little too short to reach to look in the mirror.

He was wearing a black suit with matching black slacks, a white buttoned down collared shirt, black dress shoes, and a black bow tie with a small red gem in the center. It was a whole different suit from the one he wore at his school's talent show last year. He looked in the mirror with a smile of confidence, carefully climbed off the stool, and exited the bathroom to go downstairs.

Fluttershy was downstairs in the den eating a fresh homemade salad for dinner when she saw her son coming down. She smiled brightly at him in his suit "Aw… Toby sweetie, you look handsome!" She squeed as Toby gave a little blush, his cheeks turning rosy pink.

"Thank you Momma." He walked over toward her, and turned around completely. "Do I really look okay Momma? I just don't want Silver Spoon to think I look messy or ugly." He lowered his head sadly to look at the floor, and folded his hands against his stomach.

Fluttershy frowned at her son, and very gently reached a foreleg around him to rub soothingly at his back. "Sweetheart, look at me please." She gave him a pleading look as he slowly lifted his head up looking at his mom in her eyes. "I don't want you to ever talk about yourself like that, do you understand me Toby?" She spoke with a soft yet serious tone.

He gave her a nod "Yes Momma. I'm sorry for talking like that." He wrapped his arms around her neck warmly, laying his head on her shoulder.

She smiled warmly, laying her head on his shoulder, and patting his back. "It's okay sweetie." She looked into his eyes as they broke the hug. "Toby, I want to you know it doesn't matter how you appear on the outside that counts, but what you are on the inside." She gave him a kiss on the forehead "Now you just be yourself tonight, and have a good evening with Silver Spoon, okay my baby boy?"

He looked up at her and nodded "Yes Momma. I will." Suddenly there was a knock at the door. "That must be her," he spoke a little nervously as Fluttershy rubbed at his back, and he turned to walk to the door, taking a deep breath. _C'mon Toby, you can do this. _He thought to himself as he carefully opened the door.

He swallowed shyly as he saw Silver Spoon standing before him with a warm smile etched on her face, and dressed beautifully. His cheeks became a rosy pink as he greeted her "Good evening Silver Spoon. You look very pretty tonight." He gave her a soft smile.

Silver Spoon gave a blush of her own at the comment, and her heart melted at the sight of the well-dressed young boy before her. "Well thank you sweetie pie. You look very handsome yourself Toby." She gave him a wink, and smiled warmly at him. "Are you ready for a very special night?"

He gave her a nod and turned to his mom. "Momma I promise I'll be back before it gets too late." He gave her a big smile.

Fluttershy smiled warmly, trotting up to him, and nuzzled at his cheek. "Don't worry sweetie. You just have a good evening and you too Silver Spoon." She gave the filly a warm smile, and a nod.

Silver Spoon nodded at her "Thank you Miss Fluttershy. I promise I'll have him home before it gets too late." She turned to Toby "Let's go sweetie pie."

As they exited the cottage, the two waved at Fluttershy "Bye Momma. I will be home later." They stepped onto the dirt path to make their way to town, and Sugarcube Corner.

Fluttershy returned the wave as she trotted outside "Bye sweetheart and Silver Spoon. You two have fun." She smiled warmly as the two made their way over the bridge. _They do look cute together _she thought as she let out a happy sigh, and trotted back inside.

Upon arriving at Sugarcube Corner, Toby opened the door, and stepped aside to let Silver enter first, bowing his head. Silver Spoon smiled warmly at the child "Aw… thank you sweetie pie." She carefully trotted inside, and waited for him to follow behind.

He smiled softly at her "You are welcome Silver Spoon. My mommy always taught me that ladies always go first." He gave a blush, and they both shared a giggle.

After entering the bakery, they were amazed to see it was dimmed, with only a single lit candle set atop of a table in the center of the room. Standing closely by the table was the light gray mare cellist, Octavia Melody, who was playing a soft melodic tone as Toby and Silver Spoon carefully made their way to the table. The two smiled at each other as they took a seat at the table beside each other.

Octavia gave the two a warm smile, and greeted them "Good evening young ones. Your waitress will be available shortly. For now just relax, and enjoy the sound music of Octavia Melody." She continued to play her cello gracefully.

Pinkie Pie trotted out of the kitchen with a beaming smile on her face. "Good evening Sir and madam. My name is Pinkie Pie, and I will be your waitress for tonight." She gave a light giggle, as so did Silver Spoon and Toby. "May I suggest you both start out with a nice fresh salad, and after that, I will whip you two up a special chocolate vanilla cake I recently made." She gave them a big smile.

Toby reached into the left side pocket and pulled out the coupon Silver Spoon gave him for his birthday for one free date. He reached out his hand "Here you go Auntie Pinkie." He gave her a soft smile, and she gently took the coupon from his hand.

She nodded "I shall return!" She placed her hoof proudly against her chest, and hopped into the kitchen, leaving the two giggling at her antics.

After a couple of minutes, Pinkie returned with a tray of two small salad bowls, and two plates with a slice of chocolate vanilla cake for the two. She placed the tray down in front of them, and gave them a beaming smile "Here you go you two lovebirds." The two blushed as they looked at each other, then back at Pinkie.

"Thank you Auntie Pinkie, it looks good." Toby smiled up at her as she patted his head.

"Yes Miss Pinkie, the cake and the salad both look delicious. Thank you," Silver Spoon gave a soft smile and nod.

"No problem at all. Now you two enjoy your meal, and I will be back in the kitchen if you need me." She saluted with a hoof, and hopped back to the kitchen.

Silver Spoon and Toby giggled as they started eating their dinner.

While they enjoying each other's company, eating dinner together, Silver Spoon couldn't help but look over at the small child with a soft grin. "He is indeed the sweetest sweetie pie I have ever met… and I… love him." She realized she spoke her thoughts out loud, and placed a hoof over her mouth.

Toby swallowed a bite of his food, looking over at Silver Spoon with concern. "Silver Spoon, are you okay?" He asked worriedly as he placed a small hand on her free hoof very gently.

Silver Spoon looked down at his hand on her hoof, and looked over into his eyes. "Yes sweetie pie, I'm okay." Her cheeks gave off a deep red blush, and Toby smiled softly at her. She smiled back at him warmly as they two went back to eating at their cake and salad.

After they finished spending dinner time at Sugarcube Corner, Silver Spoon and Toby decided to take a stroll through Ponyville. Silence was all that could be heard between the two, because their eyes done the speaking. They couldn't help but blush as they looked at each other, giving one another smiles of warmth.

Soon they arrived atop of the hill overlooking the town park. Silver Spoon looked at him with a bright grin "Do you remember this place sweetie pie?" She asked as she carefully sat on her haunches, and he stood beside her.

He looked into her eyes and nodded "Yes I do. This is where I spent my first Hearts and Hooves Day with you Silver Spoon." He smiled happily. "I enjoyed that day too, spending time with my big sisters, and especially you." He blushed.

Silver Spoon blushed heavily at the comment. "Aw… sweetie pie, I enjoyed that day very much as well. You made it a very special Hearts and Hooves day for me Toby, and I'll never forget it." She nuzzled at his cheek, causing him to blush.

While the two sat atop of the hill, looking up at the star-filled sky, out of nowhere, a bright shooting star soared across the dark blue canvas. They looked in awe as Silver Spoon looked at Toby with a big smile "Don't you want to make a wish sweetie pie?"

He shook his head lightly and looked into her eyes "My wish already came true Silver Spoon. I have a new family, a new home, wonderful friends, and a very pretty and nice filly as my girlfriend." He blushed and leaned in to give her a kiss on the cheek.

Silver Spoon gasped lightly, but slowly made a blushing smile at the kiss. "Aw… sweetie pie, thank you." She blinked her eyes softly "And my wish has come true as well. Would you like to know what it is Toby?"

He nodded "Yes Silver Spoon. What was your wish?" He gave her a big smile.

"My wish was that I could spend a romantic evening with the sweetest, kindest, and most respectful little colt I have ever met." She gave him a wink and gently leaned in to give him a gentle kiss, not on his cheek, but on his lips.

Toby's mouth was agape with shock, yet surprise at the kiss. He swallowed deeply as he looked into Silver Spoon's eyes "S-Silver Spoon, I… I… I don't know what to say." He let out a happy sigh.

She blushed at him, and giggled as she saw his cheeks turn a deep shade of red. She reached a hoof up and very gently rubbed his cheek "You don't have to say anything sweetie pie. Let us just enjoy the rest of the night together." She wrapped a foreleg around him and pulled him close to her side as they sat, and admired the beauty of Princess Luna's moon.

It was nine o' clock when Silver Spoon and Toby arrived back at his and Fluttershy's home. When he stepped up to the door, he turned around to face Silver Spoon, and looked into her eyes. "Silver Spoon, I had a great night tonight, and it was all because of you. Thank you." He had tears threatening to escape as he hugged her around the neck, laying his head on her shoulder.

Her heart melted at the gesture as she wrapped both forelegs around him, hugging him close. "Aw... sweetie pie, I had a wonderful night too. Thank you for allowing me to be your special some pony." They hugged each other before pulling apart gently. "Goodnight my little sweetie pie." She leaned to give him one last kiss on the cheek.

He blushed, and smiled at her warmly. "Goodnight my special filly friend." He leaned to give her on last kiss on her cheek as well. He turned to walk inside the cottage, but turned to wave at her with a hand, and she returned the wave with a hoof as she turned to trot off toward home.

Toby carefully closed the door, and Fluttershy who was lying on her sofa smiled brightly at her son as he turned around with a big smile on his face and his cheeks a deep shade of red. She let out a soft giggle as she asked "Well how was your date tonight with Silver Spoon sweetie?"

He smiled brightly at his mom and let out a loud, happy sigh. "Momma, it was… the… best…night… ever!" 


End file.
